Nemo's Classmate
by Cars Luvr
Summary: Nemo meets a very mysterious clownfish at the beginning of a new school year. Together, they go through many adventures throughout the year. If you don't like it, don't read it.
1. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**LISTEN UP!**

**Before I begin the story, I would like to explain the settings so that most (if not all) people understand it better. **

** The settings, of all settings, happens to be our world. There are trees, bushes, houses, cars, roads, animals, and a lot of other things that has to do with our world. Here's the thing, though. **_**The fish are **_**not **_**humanized. **_

** They swim as if they are still in the ocean, but they breathe our air. They use our items (cars, houses, roads, etc) daily. They can swim high and low without using aircrafts. **

**I hope you all enjoy!**


	2. New Year, New Friend

**I hope you all enjoy!**

CHAPTER I

NEW YEAR, NEW FRIEND

It was the first day of the school year. Nemo, the little clownfish that lives with his dad, Marlin, expected only two things: one thing was to enjoy the year, and the other was to just be with his friends.

The day was very warm and sunny. Birds sang, leaves swayed in the wind, there were very few clouds in the sky, and parents went to drop their kids off from school in their cars. The father and son duo, as usual for a warm day, swam their way to the school. The entire way, Nemo bombarded his dad with questions. Oh! for the love of learning!

"Hey, dad?"

"Yes, Nemo?"

"Have you heard of any rare fish?"

"I've read about them in a book, but I don't remember them all."

"That okay. Can you tell me their names?" said Nemo excitedly.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a second! Why do you ask?"

"Squirt says that he wants to know."

"That's fine," said Marlin as he shrugged. "There's the Megamouth Shark, Goblin Shark, Colossal Squid, Black Swallower, and Black Lizardfish."

"Did you just make up those last two?"

"No." When Marlin saw his son blink in confusion, he felt the need to explain. "I swear! I didn't! I heard about them all from a book."

"But remember that time you said not all books tell the truth?"

"Yes, but Nemo, to the right of each description, there were real photos."

"Are you sure they weren't photoshopped?"

"Yes, I'm sure, because there was no evidence they had been photoshopped."

"All right, then. Do you think I can find a book of rare fish in my school?"

"That's highly unlikely," said Marlin as they entered the school parking lot. "The book that I read came from the library."

"Can we go to the library, then?"

"Soon. Just not today. Dory told me that she loves going to the library, but she's feeling a little sick today."

"Oh, well. We'll go some other day."

They arrived at the gates of the school playground. There were kids already playing on the equipment, kids saying their goodbyes to their parents, and kids hanging out with their friends. Tad and Sheldon were on the swings; Pearl was in front of them playing in the sand with her other friends.

"Nemo, before I leave, let me remind you of something. Do you remember what happened last year?"

"Yes." Even though what happened was long gone, Nemo was still feeling a little guilty.

"I don't want to go through that again, so you listen, follow the rules, behave, and be safe."

"No problem, dad," said Nemo with a smile on his face.

"Nemo!" called a voice. As Nemo turned, he saw the voice belonged to no other but his H2O intolerant friend, Sheldon. "Nemo, I have to show you something!"

"One moment! Bye, dad!" Nemo waved while opening the gate and entering the playground.

"Bye, son!" replied Marlin. Then, he quietly added: "Be safe."

* * *

"All right, Sheldon. What was it you wanted to show me?"

"There's a new fish in this school about our age."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Well, judging by what the fish looked like, it's a girl. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you care?"

Nemo paused for a moment, trying to think of a reason why he would care. He just didn't know.

"I don't know," he answered. "Could you show me where she is?"

"I can't. Right after she came into the playground, she went inside the school to get ready. I don't really know if she's in our class, either. She could be in the other second grade class."

"We'll have to wait and see, then. What does she look like?"

"Tad, Pearl, and I were thought we'd keep that to ourselves until you saw her."

Nemo sighed, and the two were silent for a moment as they approached the swings. It was there that Nemo finally decided to reply.

"Well, I do really like surprises; the good ones, not the bad ones. So, for now, what would you like to do?" The question was asked too soon. A teacher, who was on playground duty, began blowing a whistle, signaling it was time for school.

* * *

Once inside the school, every student that didn't have a bag/backpack, went straight to the secretary's office to get one - one of those students was definitely Nemo. He left his friends' sides to bravely find his way around the large school whose hallways resembled a maze. One could easily get lost in this school! But not Nemo.

Once he got his backpack from the secretary, he swam up three flights of stairs, weaving in and out of crowds of students. Once making it to the top, he swam through two doorways, and came to his locker. As he put his backpack away, Sheldon, Tad, and Pearl came out of the classroom together.

"Nemo! We've got a new classmate!"

"Oh, yeah. Is it the girl Sheldon was telling me about?" asked Nemo as he faced them expectedly. The smiles wiped clean off Tad and Pearl's faces. They turned toward the seahorse, who looked away sheepishly.

"Sheldon, what did you tell Nemo?" inquired Pearl.

"I only told him that the new student was a girl, only because he asked."

"Then, did you give him the answer to any other questions he asked?"

"No. I only told him that we were planning to keep the rest a secret."

"He's right," Nemo interrupted. His friends all turned toward him. "I only asked if the new student was a girl or a boy. For the rest of the questions I asked, he only told me you guys were going to keep it a secret."

The four friends were silent for a moment. Finally, Tad spoke up to end this awkward moment.

"Well, class is about to start. I better get ready."

"Us, too," agreed Sheldon and Pearl together. Nemo was the only one of the four that stayed silent.

He silently followed them all the way into the classroom, nervously glancing about him as if he had never seen anybody before. He accidentally missed the new student. When he realized, his eyes darted straight back to where he looked before. He was shocked and slightly agitated when he saw her. A clownfish! A yellow clownfish!

_I might as well introduce myself. _

Nemo slowly swam up to her. He noticed that she was writing something in a spiral notebook. He swam to her side and peered at the writing. He only saw a few words which were: "thou", "thy", and "art". He tried reading _just _a little more when the notebook was slammed shut.

"Hello," said a young, innocent voice. "How are you today?"

Nemo looked straight into the eyes of the new girl. He blushed instantly, but she showed no sign of a reaction.

"Hello," he answered. "I'm doing fine. What were you writing?"

"I prefer to keep that kind of stuff private." The yellow clownfish slipped the book and pencil into her desk without even looking.

"So, it's like a diary?" His face drained of color when the fish looked at him reproachfully. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I don't know how I offended you if I ever did. So, what you're trying to say is that it's secret to a diary?"

"Well, I guess you could say that," she said, "but I'd much rather prefer to call it a journal." Her expression now showed that she was fairly amused.

"By the way, my name's Alyssa."

"I'm Nemo."

"All right, class! It's time to get ready for the day!" announced their new teacher.

"I better go sit down. I'll talk with you later."

The orange clownfish quickly spun around to find an empty desk and chair in the room. As soon as he sat, and got situated, he focused as hard as he could on the teacher; but every now and then, he would find his gaze on Alyssa, and he would bashfully look up again at the teacher.


	3. Mischief After Lunch

CHAPTER II

MISCHIEF AFTER LUNCH

_Yes! I've made it through half the day without embarrassing myself! _It was rather odd for Nemo to be thinking this, but then again, he had a new classmate, and he already knew he should make a good first impression.

It was just about lunchtime. The teacher told the class to sit down _quietly _and read a book for a whole half an hour. At first, everybody listened. Then, there would be momentary whispering until the teacher would look up from her desk. That silenced the class for a good five minutes. This repeated for that portion of an hour, until the teacher got up and announced that it was lunchtime.

"Students, line up by the door in single file order, please. You will not be having me from the until the ending of next recess. Instead, I will pass you on to Mr. Ray. Remember this: if you stay quiet all the way down to the cafeteria, you will get extra minutes on your recess. If you don't, all your recesses will be shortened by five minutes."

_Yikes! That was strict!_

They came out of the classroom, made a left, swam down four flights of stairs, entered the cafeteria, and came to the kitchen window. There was chicken parmesan with noodles, apples, a variety of vegetables, and huge cookies. Nemo's stomach rumbled and his mouth watered at the thought of tasting delicious looking food.

As soon as he got everything he needed onto a dish, he began to swim over to a random table.

"Nemo!" his teacher called from across the room. He swam carefully over to her so that his food wouldn't spill onto the floor.

"Yes, Mrs. Severin?"

"I will assign you your seat. We will not be playing the same game you played last year when you went to lunch."

She paused for a moment.

"You will be sitting on table four."

"Where is table four?"

"How much more do I have to explain, child? I'd advise that you choose wisely, otherwise I'll be taking minutes off of your recess."

"But that's not fair!"

"Would you like me to take minutes off of your recess, now, little mister?"

Nemo glanced nervously right and then left. The majority of his classmates were watching, especially Alyssa.

"No," he finally answered.

"Then, _go sit down at table four!"_

Quickly, Nemo high-tailed it to a table that was set up beneath a window. When he sat down, he looked up at Mrs. Severin. Thankfully, she was not looking back at him. The next fish who came to the teacher was Alyssa. The young clownfish shut his eyes and looked away, for fear of what was happening next.

"Go sit at table four." A few seconds had passed. "That's none of your business, Little-Miss-Alyssa." Good. She was still talking in a normal voice. "_Go sit down at once!"_

Nemo kept his eyes shut. It wasn't because he didn't want to see tears, it was because he was trying to think of what was wrong with his new teacher, and how he could fix it.

"Nemo? Are you all right?"

He opened his eyes. Alyssa was sitting right across from him.

"I'm fine. Are you?"

"Yes."

"I just don't understand what's wrong with our new teacher."

"I know. I can't figure it out, either."

"What do you think we should do until then?"

"I don't know. Tell our parents?"

"No!" exclaimed Nemo so suddenly, it made Alyssa jump up. He glanced over at the teacher. She was glaring at them.

"I mean, no," he said a little more quietly.

"Jeez! What was that about?" inquired the yellow clownfish once she was positioned in her seat again.

"My dad's a little overprotective. He'd overreact and end up embarrassing me. I do not want to get pulled out of this school, either."

"Oh." Alyssa used her fork to start messing with her noodles. Nemo noticed right away that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's not really anybody's business."

"Oh, well."

They talked until the last student sat at table four, then they were silent, eating a full lunch. Soon, it was time to go back upstairs. Nemo and Alyssa threw away their trash, and followed the class upstairs, but before the two entered Mr. Ray's room, the two had the sudden urge to pee.

"Mrs. Severin, we have to go to the bathroom," Nemo bravely told the teacher.

"How bad?" she asked.

"Just a little bad, but not very," replied Alyssa.

"You may go, but hurry back. You don't want to be late for Mr. Ray's class."

"We won't be!" Nemo called as he swam away with Alyssa.

They swam through a doorway and found the bathrooms to the right.

"Will you wait for me?" inquired Nemo.

"That depends if you will."

"Sure, then."

Alyssa was the first one out into the hallway. Okay. Not so bad. All she had to do was wait in one spot, patiently, until Nemo finished. No mischief. She first looked at the doorway that she and her new buddy had just passed through. A moment later, she was bored. She looked ahead of her, saw nothing interesting, then looked to her right. Aha! Now there was something interesting!

It was a single red door at the end of the hallway with a window and a piece of white paper taped onto it. Sure, it looked just like any usual door, but this one's isolation was somewhat peculiar. That's what made it so interesting. It was oddly hypnotizing as well.

_My instincts are telling me to go to this door._

And that's exactly what the yellow clownfish did. She faced in the direction of the doorway and slowly approached it, as if it would spring out and attack her. She only made it halfway there when someone called her name. It was Nemo. She hadn't heard him come out of the bathroom.

"What are you up to?"

She turned around to explain.

"I'll be honest with you. This door at the end of the hallway looks interesting. I'm going to go check it out."

"Alyssa!" Nemo quickly swam in her direction and blocked her passageway to the door. "Last year, the teachers strictly told us not to go through this door. Otherwise, we might end up with a detention!"

"Nemo, relax! The worst that's going to happen is that somebody will catch us in the act."

"Yeah. Then, we'll both get detentions. I won't be able to stand it! My dad will be-."

"Nemo, if you don't want to do it, that's fine. I don't care if I get in trouble. I'll be fine no matter what."

Nemo was silent for a moment. Now, he was debating whether or not he should go with this girl. He didn't want to go, yet he didn't want to have a boring old day at school either. Should he trust her? Should he not? His good side told him to forget about his friendship with Alyssa. His bad side told him to follow his instincts, which were to go with this girl.

"All right," he said, "but I don't want this to be for nothing."

"No problem. Anyways, what I want you to do is keep watching the shadows underneath the doorway across the hall. Can you do that?"

Nemo nodded.

"Good. I'll guide you." She grabbed his tailfin with a gentle but firm grasp, and dragged him behind her as she made her way to the door. "Is there anybody back there, Nemo? Do you hear anything?"

"There's nobody back here and I don't hear anything."

"Good." The fish let go of his tailfin. "You can turn around if you want to."

As soon as he did so, the first thing his eyes were fixed upon was the door. He now saw all the abuse that happened to the door over the years. The red paint was chipped; the door was dented; the window was cracked; there was a note on the door warning students not to enter. Suddenly, his heart began to beat rapidly. He felt nervous and happy at the same time. He knew what he was feeling.

"Can you feel that, Nemo?"

"If you're feeling thrilled, that's exactly what I'm feeling."

"Good."

"Let's go in."

"What if it's locked?"

"We'll see."


	4. Beyond the Doorway

CHAPTER III

BEYOND THE DOORWAY

Alyssa extended her fin, twisting the handle ever so cautiously. She and Nemo jumped back when a loud click echoed throughout the halls. Anxiously, the yellow clownfish glanced behind her and saw someone's shadow approaching the doorway.

"Oh, crap!" she whispered. She opened the door, grabbed Nemo by the fin, and hurried inside. She and Nemo shrunk together in one corner, crunching close together. That was when Alyssa saw a problem: the door hadn't shut completely. "Stay here!" She swam to the door just as one of the doors across the hall opened.

She peered through the window, keeping her body hidden as best as she could. She ducked down low when she saw the figure of Mrs. Severin facing almost directly toward them. She was actually at the other end of the hall, watching the girl's bathroom, waiting for any sound of movement.

"Who is it?" mouthed Nemo.

"Mrs. Severin."

He grit his teeth. He swam over to Alyssa.

"What is she doing?" he whispered so quietly, one would have to lean in in order to understand. "Is she waiting?"

"She is."

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to take a different way back to our classroom."

"Alyssa, you hardly know of any ways to get to the classroom. You only know a couple and that's it."

"That doesn't mean I won't figure out any other ways."

Nemo puffed.

"All right. It's your call. Let's just not get stuck, okay? What's our teacher doing now?"

Alyssa slowly peered through the window again, expecting their teacher to be there. Gladly, she was not. She was _nowhere _around, and this gave her a very unsettling feeling.

"This ain't right."

"What's not right?"

"Mrs. Severin is nowhere in sight."

Nemo's eyes widened.

"Do you think she knows we're in here?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"Try shutting the door, now."

"I can't."

"Do it!"

"Nemo, I can't. She may be just around the corner, above, or below the door. It may be a trick."

"Well, we can't leave it open."

"I know. You're right about that."

"Why don't we just close the door? We'll run for it if we have to."

Alyssa smiled. She put both her fins on the door, one on top of the other. She began pushing with all her might. She took a break, panted, and pushed some more. The door would not budge. She tried doing it again and again a few more times, but she soon gave up. She floated to the floor.

Nemo looked down at her. Then, his gaze wandered up to the crack in between door and wall; he caught a glimpse of something. He looked closer at it until he saw what it was. A stone!

_Well, I'll be!_

He extended his larger fin and began fiddling with the stone until it became loose. Then, the door closed, causing a loud snap to echo throughout the hallway.

"SO HELP ME WHEN I FIND YOU TWO, YOU'RE BOTH RECEIVING A DETENTION!"

Alyssa got up from her spot on the ground, getting ready to make a run for it. She grabbed Nemo's lucky fin and swam down a staircase as fast as she could with him in tow. They found another door; through the window of the door, dim light illuminated the atmosphere around them. Alyssa briefly tried to open it, but it was locked. Suddenly, the door opened above them, causing the two fish to huddle in a nearby dark corner.

Everything seemed to become dark and unhappy around them. The only thing that was happy was the sound of cheering children at the other side of the wall - possibly a Kindergarten class. The two fish and the air around them became silent. They were afraid that whoever was above them could hear their heartbeats.

"Kiddies, I know you're in here! You might as well come out because I am not leaving this spot until you do. Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Alyssa and Nemo glanced at each other out of fear. They were afraid she would quietly swim down the staircase without their knowledge. They made no movement, although they were shaking.

"That's it! If you two won't listen to me, I'm coming down there for you!"

Quickly, the two clownfish got up and swam down the next staircase as fast as a bolt of lightning. They passed a closed door that was marked as the janitor's closet, and down a few more stairs until they reached a tiny area under the stairs crowded with more of the janitor's junk. Well, it was better than nothing.

Randomly, they hid themselves in the garbage so that Mrs. Severin wouldn't spot them.

It took only a few seconds for her to swim around the corner. She slowly studied the janitor's junk area before looking into a daycare through a window in a door. Seconds ticked by. She suddenly spun as if she expected someone or something to be visible. Nothing was there. That didn't seem to make her happy at all. She leaned against the wall and rested, folding her fins. She studied the janitor's heap intensely as if she expected it to move somewhere else while she was not looking. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on out, kids. I know you're in here someplace. I have time. Oh! May I warn you what will happen if you don't listen?" She paused, as if she expected them to answer, foolishly giving up their hiding places. "Well, then, I will go on. You will not have a next recess, and you will receive a month's detention. So I suggest that you two come out _immediately."_

The two fish were too smart. They stayed in their places, scarcely breathing and scarcely moving.

Meanwhile, the older fish decided to try another test. She saw this certain test work in the movies, so was there any reason why it shouldn't work now? She shut her eyes and took a deep breath, but all she could smell was the nasty fumes coming from the janitor's stash. She gagged and covered her nose.

_Well, that didn't seem to work very well._

After a short while, her instincts began to tell her that she was the only fish in there. It also told her that she may have just been imagining things.

_No! That's not true! I've never failed to succeed!_

She waited a little while longer. Not a noise was heard in the dark, quiet hallway. The only thing Mrs. Severin could hear was her breathing and her thumping heart. Finally, she sighed and hung limply. It looked like she had to accept the fact that she was outsmarted by two students she thought of as dimwits.

"All right. I guess it seems I've been talking to myself this entire time." She turned and twisted the handle of the door behind her. She left the room with an arrogant smile as if nothing had just happened to her. She was soon heard talking with one of the ladies that cared for the kids in daycare.

Slowly, Nemo eased out of his uncomfortable position in the disgusting and smelly place. The first thing he looked at was the daycare on the other side of the door. He saw Mrs. Severin all the way across the room at another door, laughing and talking. Soon, she was saying her goodbyes. Then, she swam out of the room and shut the door behind her. Nemo now completely rose out of his hiding place.

"Alyssa! Alyssa! That was awesome! Thank you so much for that!"

"For what?" she asked, still in her hiding place.

"For all this fun! I actually felt nervous and happy at the same time. You can come out of your hiding place, by the way."

"Okay. Just let me have a chance to get swimming."

The excited smile wiped clear off of Nemo's face. He looked at his friend with worry. Was she okay?

"Alyssa, are you all right?"

"My fin really hurts." She rose to where Nemo was swimming. Then, he saw the problem.

"Okay. I don't mean to freak you out, but you cut your fin. Long story short, it's bleeding."

She looked down at it. A big smile appeared on her face.

"Oh! That's fine. I think I'll nickname this as my first ever battle scar." She looked at a spot on the floor right in front of the doorway. On the spot was a neatly folded piece of paper. "Hey, what's that? Let's go check it out." She began to swim toward it. She was only halfway there when Nemo blocked her from access to the paper.

"Nope! Nope!" He took the paper into his bigger fin. "First, we're going to the school nurse."

"Nemo, just give me it."

"Not until you go to the nurse. May I remind you that your fin is bleeding?"

"I already know it is. Just give me the paper!" She tried grabbing it, but the other clownfish quickly put it out of reach above his head.

"Are you really that eager to read it? It may not have anything on it!"

"Chances are it has something on it. Somebody doesn't just rip a blank piece of paper out of their notebooks, fold it neatly, and put it someplace where we aren't allowed."

"Well, yeah. You're right about that. Let's just go to the nurse first, and then, we'll read it."

"All right. Fine. How are we going to get out without being seen?"

"There's a door in the janitor's closet that goes outside."

"How do you know?"

"Oh! You'd be surprised," He started swimming up the stairs before she could ask him anything else. All the while, he felt Alyssa's suspicious stare on his tailfin. He smirked to himself. "The janitor doesn't usually leave his closet or the outside door locked unless there's a storm, which there isn't. So, we'll be out of here in no time." He put his fin on the handle and started to twist it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Is the door locked?"

"Yes."

"Why is it locked?"

"If it's locked, that usually means he's in there, and he wants privacy."

Alyssa's mouth hung open.

"Yeah, and he gossips," he added with a worried smile on his face.

She hurried to him and put her fin gently over his mouth.

"Shut it!"

They heard someone messing with the lock on the other side of the door. Alyssa and Nemo hurried to the wall above the doorway so that they wouldn't be seen. They watched the handle as it slowly pointed toward the ground, as the door slowly opened, and as an old male perch appeared out of the dark room.


End file.
